Protective packaging structures may be used to help protect a product during transport, for example, from physical shock, dust, and other contaminants. For example, a product may be enclosed in a box with additional packing materials (e.g., crumpled paper, air-filled plastic cushions, molded foam) to restrain the product movement inside the box and to cushion the product.
One type of packaging system is known as “suspension packaging.” In typical suspension packaging, the packaged product is suspended between two sheets each attached to opposing frames sized to fit within a corresponding box. Another type of packaging system is known as retention packaging. In typical retention packaging, a product is retained between a sheet and a rigid backing frame to which the sheet is attached. Examples of retention and suspension packaging are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,743; 4,923,065; 5,071,009; 5,287,968; 5,388,701; 5,678,695; 5,893,462; 6,010,006; 6,148,590; 6,148,591; 6,289,655; 6,302,274; and 6,311,844, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
While existing suspension structures provide a level of protection for the packaged object, there is room for improvement, for example, by enhancing the ability of the system to suspend relatively large objects that may require suspension frames having relatively tall leg assemblies, while minimizing the increased use of materials to provide the enhancement.